


don't be scared, i'm right here

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, Gen, Sad Ending, Secrets, Texting, two lonely bois just chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: ???:you don't know me buti justkinda need someone to talk to.and your number was one away from minecan you talk?
Relationships: Kang Dongho | D.Min & Lee Minsung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	don't be scared, i'm right here

**_7 june 2016, 1:25am_ **

???:

hey

you:

Hey?

???:

you don't know me but

i just

kinda need someone to talk to.

and your number was one away from mine

can you talk?

you:

Yeah.

???:

thanks.

so i'm the oldest in a group, right

and the others

they're just kids

like. 

taeseok, he's 19.

and the company isn't giving us enough food

or breaks

and they're pushing us way too hard with not enough time to sleep

or do anything

i shouldn't even be telling you this

you:

I get it.

???:

really?

you:

I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about.

Secrets are better kept secrets.

???:

thanks.

i'm just

so tired

so, so tired

it's not going to stop

and the only reason i'm even doing this is for them

to make things a bit easier for them

it's like

i'm fucking everything up again

i got a second chance and i'm screwing it up all over again

i fucked things up the first time and now that i have another chance

i'm making the same mistakes all over again

i want them to be okay but

i can't tell them that

you:

Why not?

???:

heh

it doesn't mean anything

coming from me

you:

...

I know how that feels.

???:

oh?

you:

It doesn't matter.

???:

ah

i should probably go to bed now

sleep well

and thank you

_**10 june 2016, 3:39am** _

???:

hey

are you awake?

you:

Yes.

???:

why?

you:

...

Reasons.

???:

vague

you:

I'm not going to spill my life story to a stranger I met on the internet.

That's how people get kidnapped and murdered.

???:

i'm not a serial killer!!!

you:

That's exactly what a serial killer would say.

???:

D:

i'm not!!!

you:

Right.

???:

how can i prove it?????

you:

What's your name?

???:

...

call me min :P

you:

No.

???:

wha

why???

you:

I know a guy who goes by that.

???:

ahhh that's weird

but like

i'm an idol

i can't tell you

you:

You're texting me at 3:30 in the morning.

???:

but you're already awake

:3

you:

Touché.

???:

ahh

an intellectual

my name's minsung

so you have to tell me yours!!

_**contact saved: minsung** _

you:

No.

minsung:

ahhh

really?

you:

Yes.

minsung:

i need something to save your contact as!!

oh!!

kevin

you:

What.

minsung:

your name is now kevin

you:

What.

minsung: 

you won't tell me your name

so it is now kevin

:D

you:

...

I don't know how to respond to that.

minsung:

:3

you:

So why did you text me?

minsung:

i was feeling a little lonely but

now i feel better

thank you

you:

...

You're welcome.

_**12 june 2016, 2:24am** _

minsung:

hey kevin?

you:

Would it kill you to text at a reasonable hour?

minsung:

you're right

sorry

i just

i'm so fucking tired kevin

sorry if i'm bothering you

you:

You're not a bother.

minsung:

are you sure?

you:

Yes.

minsung:

...

it's so hard

it's just

i'm so tired

work just finished

i'm in a shitty hotel room miles from home

my brother hates my guts

my members probably do too

i fucked things up with my brother and now i'm making the same mistakes

youngjoon won't talk to us

kyunghun's never home

hyunjin and taeseok are always together

i don't know what's happening

it feels like everything's falling apart

you:

~~Why don't you talk to them?~~

Ah.

minsung:

this wasn't even my dream

i was just

afraid

i was afraid of not having a dream

and i should be happy where i am but i'm not

nobody's happy like this

i'm just tired

you:

It's okay to not be happy where you are.

minsung:

but i *should* be happy

i've stepped on so many people to get to this point

worked so hard

but i'm not happy

i don't understand

what was the point of all of this if i'm not happy?

you:

Happiness is a hard thing to find.

I'm not happy where I am, but I'm trying to find a way to it.

It sounds trite, but there's happiness to be found in even the worst of circumstances.

Like your members.

And your friends.

minsung:

i don't have friends

you:

I don't, either.

minsung:

it's very pathetic

that i have no friends

but

if you want

we could be friends?

you:

Emotional baggage friends.

minsung:

and maybe i could text you sometime before midnight

you:

...

minsung:

it's getting late

early

hahaha

either way

you should sleep, kevin-ah

hyung?

when were you born?

you:

'92.

minsung:

i'm '92, too!

'92 friends :)

good night, kevin

_**15 june 2016, 7:43am** _

you:

I do have to ask.

Why the pastel hair?

minsung:

waaaa

pastel hair is a valid styling choice!!!

you:

It looks like cotton candy died on your head.

minsung:

...

yeah it's horrible

JKHFKJHGJD

you:

Exactly.

minsung:

did you seriously only text me to diss my hair

you:

Yes.

minsung:

r00d

you:

Work just finished.

I decided to text for the sake of texting.

minsung:

oh?

what do you do

you:

A lot of things.

Interning at my parent's company.

Training to be an idol.

minsung:

you're an idol too?

you:

I'd like to be.

minsung:

it sucks

you:

Not as much as working for my parents.

All the fancy events, plastic smiles, fake personalities...

It's not my place, no matter how much my parents want it to be.

minsung:

i think that's the most i've ever heard you speak hkjfhhjkfdg

type

same difference

anyways, kevin

what do you like to do?

you:

Dance.

minsung:

ah really?

my little brother likes dance

i'm terrible at it

two left feet

i can sing, though

you:

I know.

minsung:

that's so creepy

i wish i knew more about you

other than that you're a goddamn chaebol's son

you:

You grossly overestimate how rich I am.

minsung:

says the rich kid

you:

...

Do you like cats?

minsung:

why the sudden topic change?

you:

Boba just crawled into my lap.

It's hard to be upset about your future when there's a cat in your lap.

minsung:

ahh true

i always preferred dogs but

cats are adorable

can i see a photo???

you:

No.

minsung:

ahhhh really???

you've teased me with cat and then withdrawn it

so cruel

you:

Boba is my princess.

minsung:

i take it back

you're not a chaebol son

you're a crazy cat dad

(i assume you're a guy)

you:

You assume correctly.

minsung:

good lol

i didn't wanna call a girl kevin

you:

Tch.

minsung:

did you just

tch????

is that an actual thing actual people do?????

i didn't know that jesus christ

you:

Shut up.

minsung:

no

:)

will you ever tell me your name?

you:

No.

minsung:

can i guess it?

you:

...

You can try.

minsung:

oOOH

jihoon

you:

No.

minsung:

hyunwoo

sungmin

sunghyun

you:

You just looked up the census for 1992, didn't you?

minsung:

why you gotta expose me like that

you:

I have to go.

See you later, Minsung-ah.

minsung:

see you later junyoung(?)

you:

No.

minsung:

fuck

_**4 july 2016, 2:43am** _

minsung:

hey

hey

hey

hey

hey

hey

h e y

you:

What.

minsung:

hi :)

you:

...

Hi.

minsung:

will you tell me what your name is?

you:

No.

minsung:

why not?

you:

I don't want you to know who I am.

minsung:

yoU'RE THE SERIAL KILLER

you:

Jesus Christ.

minsung: 

i kNEW IT

YES POLICE THIS MAN RIGHT HERE

you:

Oh my god.

minsung:

you'll kill all the fangirls with your charming wit

you:

Have you met me.

minsung:

no

yes

kinda

you're fun to talk to

even though you're probably a loser living in your mother's basement

you:

What.

minsung:

i mean it's kinda unbelievable

a chaebol's son working as an idol

i don't believe it

you:

...

Do you want proof?

minsung:

LOOL

YOU'LL GIVE ME A SELCA BUT NOT YOUR NAME

i see how it is

#r00d

you:

You actually say hashtag rude.

minsung:

ew

cursed

be the fuck gone

you:

...

minsung:

but i do want proof

gotta make sure you're not a serial killer an all

you:

...

Satisfied?

minsung:

oh wow

you were not lying

you:

(¬_¬)

minsung:

you can use eMOTIOCONS

you:

Emotiocons.

minsung:

shut your stupidly attractive face

you:

No.

minsung:

i'm in public you scoundrel

you:

At 2:56 in the morning.

minsung:

taeseok wanted banana milk

i can't just

not get him banana milk

you:

You can very easily not get him banana milk.

minsung:

but he's taeseok

and he POUTS

you know how he is

you:

Unfortunately, yes.

minsung:

exactly

hence the banana milk

the cashier is looking at me like i'm insane

altho whether that's bc i'm me or bc of your selca i am not sure

you:

...

You're strange.

minsung:

have you LOOKED IN THE MIRROR

anytime i take a selca i look like a gremlin

you look like fucking adonis

you:

This conversation is getting weird.

minsung:

agreed

you:

I'm watching some fireworks right now, actually.

My family lives in America, and my mom is big on fireworks.

minsung:

ooh?

wait a sec

your cat watching the fireworks

you:

I genuinely have no idea if I should be offended or not.

minsung:

hOW COULD THAT EVEN BE REMOTELY OFFENSIVE

you:

Boba is a queen.

minsung:

my only friend is a crazy chaebol cat dad

how is this my life

_**9 august 2016, 9:10pm** _

minsung:

i'm lonely

_**10 august 2016, 1:32am** _

you:

Sorry it took me so long to respond.

I just got caught in a meeting.

Do you want to talk about it?

minsung:

yeah

i just

it's really sad that you're like my only friend

i never see my members anymore

you're the only person i talk to

i'm just

a little sad i guess

you're my only friend and i don't even know your name

you:

Dongho.

minsung:

what?

you:

My name.

Dongho.

minsung:

oh

it's nice to meet you, dongho-yah

you:

I'm pretty sure you're not a serial killer, so.

minsung:

thanks

you:

If it makes you feel better, I'm lonely too.

minsung:

ha

strangely enough

that does

how sad is it that i'm this lonely?

you:

It's not that sad.

I just got the news that I'm going to debut and only one person in the group is someone I would call my friend.

minsung:

that's amazing!!!!!

what's your friend like?

you:

Really irresponsible.

He's a dancer, and plays a lot of video games.

I don't even know if we're actually friends.

minsung:

he sounds like my brother

...

i miss him

you:

What happened?

minsung:

eomma always said i had to 

um

lead by example? or something like that

if i was a good example then

minsoo would follow me

but it didn't work

minsoo (my brother) just

got mad at me

so i tried doing it with sa1nt and it didn't work there either

i have no fucking clue what i'm doing

you:

Why not tell them how you feel?

minsung:

it's too late for that

it doesn't even matter anymore

as long as i do my job it'll be okay

so i'll keep doing that

_**17 august 2016, 1:25am** _

you:

I have no clue what I'm doing.

minsung:

what?

you:

They announced the final lineup for the group.

I'm the oldest of four.

minsung:

yeesh

you:

The youngest is Daehyun, and he's 20.

Jaewon's only a year older than him.

I don't know what they're expecting.

I don't know what expectations I have to meet.

minsung:

not everyone expects things from you

you:

That's a lie.

minsung:

it is, isn't it?

_**1 september 2016, 3:14pm** _

minsung:

dongho-yah?

~~i miss you~~

it's been a while since we talked ~~and i miss you so much please don't leave me alone~~

i hope you're doing okay

_**21 september 2016, 12:00am** _

minsung:

happy birthday to me

i miss you

_**19 october 2016, 10:28pm** _

minsung:

whatever i did

i'm sorry

_**10 november 2016, 3:42am** _

minsung:

i'm lonely

i'm so so lonely

it hurts

i'm so lonely and i want the loneliness to go away but nobody cares and it doesn't matter because nobody cares

i hope you don't see this

i'm sorry

_**1 december 2016, 1:45am** _

minsung:

what did i do?

please just tell me

please

_**31 december 2016, 11:59pm** _

minsung:

i'm so lonely

i can barely breathe

it's so lonely here

i miss you

please come back

_**1 january 2017, 12:00am** _

you:

_**are you sure you want to delete contact "minsung"?** _

_**contact "minsung" deleted** _

_**are you sure you want to block "xxx-xxx-xxxx"?** _

_**"xxx-xxx-xxxx" blocked** _

**Author's Note:**

> look i'm projecting
> 
> fic title from jeremy zucker
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
